The present invention disclosed herein relates to solar cells and methods of forming the same, and more particularly, to dye-sensitized solar cells and methods of forming the same.
Solar cells are semiconductor devices that directly convert photovoltaic energy into electrical energy. The solar cells may be divided into solar cells that are formed of inorganic materials such as silicon or compound semiconductors, and dye-sensitized solar cells in which a dye is absorbed into a nanocrystal oxide particle surface, according to materials. Moreover, the solar cells may be divided into semiconductor pn junction solar cells and semiconductor/liquid photoelectrochemical solar cells according to the cell structures thereof.
In such solar cells, by maximizing the number of photons that reach an active layer, efficiencies of the solar cells can be enhanced. Alternatively, by minimizing the loss due to reflection, efficiencies of the solar cells can be improved.